


【重望流】告白

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 大家好，本挖坑不填小能手又来了。我流三角，预计还是会非常混乱邪恶狗血且ooc，慎点。
Relationships: Fujii Ryusei/Kotaki Nozomu, Fujii Ryusei/Shigeoka Daiki, Kotaki Nozomu/Shigeoka Daiki
Kudos: 5





	【重望流】告白

下课铃响了。教室里悉悉索索的声音一瞬变为轰鸣。老师也如蒙大赦地掐断最后半句话，自顾自说了句下课就快步走出教室。  
重冈从书包里掏出饭盒放在桌子上。他打开盖子，把黄瓜一根一根挑出来扔进旁边的纸巾。  
有人敲了敲窗户，重冈转过头，推开的窗框里露出一张脸，是隔壁班的小泷望。  
“藤井今天没来。”  
“我知道，我是来找你的。稍微，有点想说的话。”  
周围突然安静下来，气氛有些异样。重冈不用转头也知道，班里大半的人都在看着他们，确切地说是看着小泷。这也没什么奇怪，小泷望是整个年级乃至整个学校排得上号的帅哥。他本人如今正在上高二，和重冈同级。但据说他的后援会成员遍布全校每一个班。虽然这个传说的真实性有待考证，不过重冈知道这个教室里就有好几个爱慕小泷的女生，甚至男生。  
他不确定其他人有没有听到小泷刚刚的发言。这种话要是落到那些少女漫画爱好者的耳朵里，搞不好会被当成告白的前奏呢。虽然重冈知道事实上这完全没有可能，不过在学校这种地方，流言一旦滋生就会飞速传播和变形。他虽然对此不甚在意，但也不希望惹上不必要的麻烦。  
而小泷望本人，似乎对这些探究的视线毫无察觉，只是笑眯眯地盯着他。  
小泷望生得确实好看。他们之间只隔着一层若有若无的窗框，重冈不敢回看他的眼睛，只能盯着他眉角上方那颗痣。  
同桌的男生突然爆发出一个喷嚏。重冈赶忙护住饭盒，几星唾沫砸在桌子上。他皱了皱眉。  
总之还是先快点离开这个是非之地。  
“呃，那，一起找个地方吃午饭？”

午间的学校走廊散布着三五成群的学生，像是电线上的麻雀密密麻麻。他和小泷望一前一后穿过人群，途中自然又吸引了不少目光。一路上不断有人叫住小泷。他的同学，他的社团后辈，他认识的学姐。他们探询地看一眼重冈，试图判断他在小泷庞大的朋友地图中处于什么位置。他们会从两人站位的距离以及小泷缺席的介绍中得出，他最多只是一个边缘角色。  
小泷找他到底有什么事呢。的确，他和小泷望算是彼此认识。他经常会和小泷一起回家，也说过几句话。但那全是因为藤井流星。小泷望是流星的青梅竹马，会穿同款衣服，戴同款耳环的那种。当然，在重冈看来所有的t恤长得都差不多，别人耳朵上挂的是一个环还是一颗钉也根本无关紧要。只是前座的女生每天都跟同桌煞有介事地分析小泷今天的衣着和藤井有什么呼应之处，记作业的本子背面写满了他俩其实是对地下情侣的“证据”。而重冈大毅是藤井的同班同学。并且由于他们俩回家的路恰好有一段重合，他荣升了“同学”里比较接近“朋友”的那个分类。也正是因为这个缘故，他才认识了小泷。三个人平日里走在一起也算是有说有笑。但若是抽去藤井这座桥梁，重冈和小泷就无限接近于陌生人。  
小泷在他身前拉开天台的铁门，阳光扑面而来，重冈心里突然蔓生出一种不明不白的期待。

他们走近一条长椅。小泷坐在一头，重冈坐在另一头。两个人中间隔着好长一块空白，好像等着谁来坐在中间似的。  
“重冈同学怎么坐那么远，我很可怕吗？”小泷笑着望他，语气几乎是在撒娇。重冈刚准备拿起饭盒，闻言只好讪讪地往中间靠了一些。没想到小泷也挪过来一点，两个人的肩险些被惯性拉扯着撞到一起。  
“所以小泷同学找我有什么事呢？”  
小泷低下头，似乎是在思索。很长一段时间他凝在原处。重冈想，要不是他的睫毛还在眨动，刷上一层青铜就能送进巴黎博物馆以假乱真了。  
“重冈同学，”小泷突然开口，抬起头看着他，“我的事情…重冈同学是怎么看我的？”  
“诶？”  
怎么回事，突如其来的亲昵，意味不明的问题，难不成还真的是告白？  
总之如果要认真回答的话…小泷望，全校公认的帅哥，性格温柔，成绩优异，在学生会里也有任职，并且还是校足球队的主力队员，完全是集万千少女芳心于一身的，校园漫画主角一样的人物。  
“能被重冈同学这样评价我很开心，”重冈眼睁睁看见一片红霞飞上小泷的苹果肌，他小巧精致的面容看起来真实了一分，“但是，这些都是大家眼中的我吧，重冈君又是怎么看的呢。”  
我是怎么看的…  
“或者换个问题。重冈同学对流星是怎么看的呢？”  
这人到底想问什么啊，帅哥问问题都这么拐弯抹角吗？他几乎要吐槽出声。但是不知什么时候小泷已经侧过了身体。他的手撑在椅子上，上半身略微前倾，面孔正对着重冈，带着某种希冀的神情。这次两张脸之间毫无阻隔，两个人眼不错珠地盯着彼此。重冈想要拉开距离，对方的眼睛却好像磁石吸住了他，令他不能动弹。  
想要亲吻。想要把舌头探进他的唇齿之间。  
想要对他。  
想要被他。  
想要和他。  
他艰难地眨了眨眼。那些古怪的念头似乎因这一眨而受惊，全都扑棱棱地拍着翅膀飞走了。停止的时间开始流动，氧气重新顺畅地涌进他的血管。  
于是他小心翼翼地将自己弹开一点，不自觉地咽下一口唾沫。  
“流星？是个天然的家伙，虽然也是个帅哥，总之是个好人。”他感觉自己脸上渗出一层细汗，看了看手表，意识到从他们坐在这里开始到现在物理上还不过十分钟。  
小泷望竟然笑了起来，而且是肩膀都微微耸动的那种笑。如果前座的女生现在在场一定会在小本子上记一句：小泷望，笑点独特。重冈默默腹诽，他实在不觉得自己的回答有什么好笑之处。不过小泷笑起来含情带羞，眼里波光流转，竟然又好看出了一个新境界。看了这么几分钟的帅哥，重冈觉得自己到现在还没吃上午饭还被问了一堆莫名奇妙的问题也不算很吃亏。  
“那重冈君喜欢流星吗？”  
这又是什么天外来问，重冈疯狂摇头。  
“真的？”  
“…”  
“好吧，姑且相信你。那我直说了，我喜欢藤井流星，打算把他约出来告白。”  
“…诶？”意料之外，但又没有那么意料之外的发言。  


“所以你找我是来…恋爱相谈？”  
“正是如此。”小泷望颔首。  
“可是你…可是我…我虽然很愿意帮你，但是你是不是找错人了...我也不知道怎么追人，而且我跟藤井同学也没有很熟啊？” 跟你也没有很熟，重冈把后面半句话咽回喉咙。  
“你真的愿意帮我追流星吗？”  
…这种抓重点的能力做英语阅读理解真的没问题吗？  
眼看着小泷的身体又开始前倾，重冈无奈地伸出手想要推开，却被抢先抓住了肩膀。几分钟之前的场景被完美复刻。一张怎么看都是美人的脸，楚楚可怜又满怀期待地望着他，在两人鼻尖相距不到十厘米的距离。重冈感觉自己的大脑又要死机了。  
“我愿意…但是…”  
“愿意就好，”小泷打断他的话头，“那就拜托shige了。今后请多多指教。我先走啦。”  
“我才是…今后请多多指教…”重冈呆呆地回道，看着小泷的背影潇洒地消失在铁门之后。  
总感觉，一不小心上了什么贼船…

他拿起放在一边的便当盒，饭菜已经被太阳晒得有些发热。  
他心不在焉地咀嚼着嘴里的青豆。刚才的一切简直就是一场奇遇，比爱丽丝掉进兔子洞更缺乏逻辑。  
而且比起小泷拜托他的事情本身，小泷奇怪的态度和暧昧的言辞，更加不合情理。  
又或者这些都只是他的错觉。又或者小泷完全只是在拿他寻开心。  
他盖上饭盒，决定放弃思考，回教室好好睡个午觉。

tbc.


End file.
